


My Garden of Ashes

by RaxonDevious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluffish, Implied Death, kinda sad, origin story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaxonDevious/pseuds/RaxonDevious
Summary: One shotShort storyWritten for the Rick and morty secret Santa exchange





	My Garden of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@rick-j19zeta7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40rick-j19zeta7).



October 31st

J19Zeta7 was always an early riser. He enjoyed hearing all of the different animals waking up while he had a cup of hot tea - usually a combination amaranth, elderflower, and rose hips to keep him refreshed and on his toes. He even had his own Victorian style tea set he had commissioned. The set was white and blue in color with silver accents, and on the outside etched was a Calavera of his own design - inside on the bottom of each cup in the set had a different layout for tea readings. This morning to accompany his morning tea was his specialty vegan style huevos ranchero, and listening to opera music. His favorite song was playing at the moment - Hijo De La Luna by Sarah Brightman. He was just about ready to get up and get ready for his busy day of bread making when the sudden rush of a portal opening caught his attention.

"Oh no. . . " he gives a soft sigh as a couple of Guard Ricks walk out with a Morty in tow.

"Hey, ding-a-ling, stop whatever you're doing and take care of this Morty for us". The one that seemed to be in charge suddenly tosses the Morty at J19Zeta7 who makes a desperate grab to catch the poor boy before he hit his head on the old Victorian style willow table.

"Be-be-be careful, you could have hurt Morty!" checking his arms and face for any signs of bruising he sighs in relief when he finds none. "Are you hungry Morty, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Haha, what, you're gonna drop a fresh shit and feed it to the poor kid!" one of the Rick mockingly shouts as the rest of them laugh. "Yeah, Morty, did you know this doofus eats his own shit!" another loud ring of laughter from them and J19zeta7 begins to fluster.

"K-knock it off you guys! You know I d-d-don't eat my own poop!" in an attempt to defend his own honor he even gets up to show them his breakfast. "I even made huevos ranchero, our favorite!"

At first the Ricks quiet down for a second. Silenced for a moment as if triggered by memories of the past. It doesn't last long. "Yeah right, that looks like a pile of dog shit!" they all laugh, seemingly happy to think about anything else. "Lets get the fuck out of here. Later losers!"

J19Zeta7 rubs his sleeve against his eyes and turns to his new young ward. "So Morty, would you like me to make you something to eat? It's 6 in the morning, I'm sure you must be hungry."

Looking between the plate and Ricks face Morty looks a little off-put, "Rick, you know how to cook?" Morty moves to sit down on the green plush seated chair and runs his hands over the wood table. "Is all the food you make Mexican?"

Rick gives a chuckle as he moves to a giant old school gas stove that has six burners, two giant ovens, and multiple warmer trays. "My main cooking style is Mexican yes, but I enjoy all different types of cooking! It's really remarkable being able to see the same dish remade and altered ever so slightly culture to culture Morty!" Quickly, Rick begins to whip up a quick spinach and ham omelet for his newly acquired grandson.

"Are-are we listening to opera music Rick?" A quick look around and Rick can see Morty with a look of confusion on his face until the aria becomes recognizable to the kid. "Is this The Fifth Element?"

"You're right Morty, do you like that movie? We can watch it later, after work that is." Rick sets down the omelet in front of Morty along with a glass of fruit infused water.

"Work? You mean making and selling weapons and other shit to assassins to feed your drinking problems." Morty starts to shovel food into his mouth as he stares at Rick.

Rick looks a little ashamed at first as he wrings his hand through his apron before taking a collective sigh and looking Morty in the eyes. "I don't have a drinking problem Morty. I can admit to having a couple glasses of nebbiolo with dinner, but it never goes pass that."

Quickly grabbing a hold of Mortys hand he pulls him out of his seat. "Enough talk about this, we have to get to the shop, I'm already past schedule - oven less baking or not!" Morty briefly gets to look around the house as he's rushed passed through it. Old polished wood flooring with aged iron holdings, a lot of cream colored walls, and one room that had a big sitting window had a red accent wall that gave the room a warming hue.

"Rick, why are we walking, why not just use the portal gun?" The both of them are about halfway down the street when they stop in front of a shop big and royal blue in color with white trimming. On top was a sign that simply read Once Upon a Tea.

"We're here Morty!" Rick throws his hands up with a flourish and goes to unlock the door. "I own a bakery Morty, and today we're making Pan De Muertos!"

"Rick are we really Hispanic? I thought your last name Sanchez was just an eternal cosmic joke for 'Dirty Sanchez'." Morty followed Rick inside the bakery that had several faded white ladder-back chairs with plush baby blue cushions around light oak square tables that had planks underneath for putting your bags. The flooring was a light cherry red wood, and the walls varied between red and white with black accents. There were Calaveras everywhere and a giant display case towards the back against the wall where he assumed the kitchen was. There was several large bookcases at the entrance where alien plants, both hanging and floor plants, made a sort of makeshift divider. A narrow and bent staircase with a sign saying 'Roof Top Garden'.

"Well honestly Morty", Rick calls out from the back of the store. "That depends on your Rick. I know I grew up in a Mexican household, but I grew up speaking English. I learned Spanish over the years. Some Ricks are Hispanic in name only, and others had it changed to Sanchez as you said, for the "eternal cosmic joke".

Walking forward Rick gives Morty a quick hug that cause the young teen to push the old man away. "Look Morty, I can tell you don't trust me, and I know it's because you were probably abused by your original Rick".

"Shut up Rick, you don't know anything!" Morty runs up the stairs and hears Rick faintly saying something about making bread, and come down when ready. "I hate all of these Ricks! They're a bunch of fakes that don't care for anyone but themselves." giving a small sniffle Morty pushes open the door to the roof and all of his negative feelings are gone in a second.

On the rooftop there are several small two person tables made of wrought iron that have flower designs melded into them. What has Mortys attention though is all of the plant life surrounding the area. Rick has a makeshift chicken wire wall all around the roof where he has several alien variations of flowers he recognizes. Lilies Gladioli's and Hydrangeas are a few he recognizes, but they still don't fit the bill for an earth variation. Some of the flowers have a natural iridescent strong enough to be visible in the early morning darkness. Morty was entranced. In the middle was a plank that read:

 

**_My Garden of Ashes_ **

_I realize that sometimes life brings you flowers_

_Then it builds you coffins And far too often_

_We end up falling to our demise._

 

"Morty," Rick opens the door to the roof and he's holding a plate of cookies. "I'm not sure what your favorite is, but I know Delta-298C enjoys white chocolate chip and cranberry oatmeal cookies. So I made a batch and brought you a couple." he places the plate of cookies on the table as a peace offering. "I know I haven't done anything to earn it, but I hope you'll come to trust me soon."

"Why are you being so nice to me Rick?" Morty sits at the table and starts to eat one of the cookies. "Why are you so nice to all the Mortys you meet. We've known each other for less than an hour. I just don't get it. Why come up here, all your stuff is going to burn."

Rick let's out a laugh that rings genuine in Mortys ears. "Morty, OVENLESS baked goods! I'm a scientist with no aspirations for advancement except for cooking and baking. It started with brownies, and now all I have to do is tweak some stuff and tada! Plus Marcus just got here and he watches the shop for me while I do my circle time for kids."

"Rick, you've taken care of a lot of Mortys, and I'm assuming kids in general. Why do the Ricks keep taking your assigned Mortys away?"

"Because they think I ruin the Mortys I take care of." Rick gets up and walks towards the glowing plant. "Because unlike other Ricks, I have intelligence and no god complex, so the Mortys that leave me usually rebel or try to kill their Ricks to get away from them."

"Rick, you named this place, My Garden of Ashes. What happened to your Mortys?" Morty gets up and puts his hand on Ricks shoulder so as to comfort him. Rick pushes a button so a dome covers them blocking out all the light. Morty realizes all of the plants are iridescent with various hues.

"Terminated. Though I've requested the Citadel to send me their remains. It's usually ashes. Morty, grandpa has cookies!" Confused at first, Morty realizes he sees ghost coming from the dirt of the flowers. There's at least 20 of them, and they all curl around Rick, as if trying to comfort the slightly crying man. "In this universe, there's a planet in the Qwaeudx sector where we get Dios de la Mertuos from. It's a real thing there, because of the plants that interact with the remains the roots are buried with. As long as you offer something the person enjoyed, they'll come out and visit you." Rick is smiling again with all his Mortys around him.

"Is this going to happen to me too Rick?" Morty touches one of his ghost selves and it laughs as though tickled. "They're going to kill me, because I want to stay here with you."

"Morty, I can try and put in an application for you, but they never give me the desirable Mortys, only toss offs the other Ricks didn't want." Rick pulls Morty close to him and hugs him. "You have to be brave Morty. You'll do great with whatever Rick you end up with, and if you don't like him, you can use this." He pulls out a small black box and hands it to Morty.

"What is this a Morty manipulator chip!" Morty looks upset and hurt as he examines the contents of the box. "No Morty, never! That's a Rick manipulator chip." Rick rubs his two fingers down the sides of the box and it unfolds in the shape of an eyepatch and an extra chip.

"This way if your new Rick is mean, you can use this on him. You can even try having that Rick submit you to reassignment so you can come back to my dimension Morty!" Rick has a big smile on his face, and he's to distracted to see the notable change in demeanor of Morty.

"Thank you Rick, this means the world to me. I hope we can at least have this day together." Morty runs his two fingers over the eyepatch and it for the box once more.

"If you want I can go downstairs and get us some hot tea and a couple of finger sandwiches. That way we can have a tea party! Circle time isn't for another three hours, so it should be fine." Without waiting for a response Rick is running down the stairs, and Morty is laughing at him a little.

Right then a whooshing sounded as one of the guard Ricks from this morning came back. "Alright Morty it's time to go."

"Wait, I thought I'd get to spend more time here. I like this Rick." frowning, Morty hides his newly claimed box behind his back.

"Please, Doofus Rick isn't capable of caring for a Morty. We do this only to mess with him. Now lets go." The gurad Rick grabs Morty by the wrist and tugs him forward only Morty kicks him in the balls causing him to fall forward. He turns around to face Morty "What the fu-" only he's cut off as he gets struck in the face with one of the chairs.

Looking to the door, Morty lets out a sigh. "I'll make us a safer place for us to be, and then I'll come back for you." Morty puts on the eyepatch and implants the manipulator chip on the Rick. Morty grabs the portal gun, closes the portal, and opens a new one to an empty galaxy. "Let the game begin."

When J19Zeta7 finally returned to the rooftop, in its now disheveled disarray he set set down his tray of goodies on a table. He knew he'd have to give his newest Morty back, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He bid his ghost Mortys goodbye so they could sleep and went downstairs. He may be sad, but he had story time in a hour and a half to get ready for.

As his day went on he started to feel better about his less than acceptable start of a day. For story time he read the books Rosita y Conchita and Clatter Bash! For a treat he passed out Dios de la Muertos coloring books and calavera sugar cookies to the children. He hugged all the kids extra tight that thanked him, and all the parents commented on how such a sweet man he was. He spent a good amount of time at the reading corner helping children and teens of all ages trade books. Before he realized it, the next shift started and Lily was behind the counter.

It was now five o'clock in the after noon, and Rick was starting his annual roof top visitation for Dios de la Muertos. Seeing everyone be happy and getting to see their loved ones helped get Rick back to his normal self. He lost himself in the festivities and soon it was closing time. To end his day he went to the Citadel and submitted and application for Morty Reassignment. In the hopes that with all his positivity, he'd get his Morty again.

THE END


End file.
